Life as it happens
by envious-ema
Summary: Harry/Draco PWP, fluff, OOCness! this is Slash, BOY/BOY, if you dont like slash dont read it! all the other wonderful people please read and review.


Disclaimer: all the characters belong to J.K.Rowling, if they belong to me Harry Potter would turn out very differently!

Notes: this is my first piece of fiction so any review, criticism is welcome, flames would be laughed at. Please enjoy  dedicated to all the wonderful writers of slash!

As the clock on the living room struck midnight, Draco was startled out of his reverie; he stood up and stretched the kinks out of his muscle. It's been a long day, what with training and then having a meeting with the team coach to strategise about the Falcon's next match he was exhausted. Draco put away his book, and looked around the flat; it was a quite night, with Harry still at the restaurant, 'hmm, it's Tuesday, Harry should be home soon' and as if by magic (no pun intended!) he heard a crack of apparition followed by an excited "honey, I'm home!" Draco chuckled at his husband's antics and started making his way to the kitchen, because that's going to be Harry's first stop.

"Hey baby," Draco moved around the kitchen counter as Harry put bags of food in the fridge. "How was tonight? You look surprisingly awake" asked Draco, "oh it was good, no disasters in the kitchen! Thanks for waiting up" replied Harry as he moved around the counter and leaned into Draco and both their mouth meeting halfway. "Mmm, as much as I would love to have you ravish me right now, I need a shower" said Harry and started making his way to their bedroom; Draco turned off the light and followed. "Hold on to that thought and get out of the shower fast or I'm coming in" said Draco, "oh is that a promise or a threat captain" replied his laughing husband as he made for the shower. "Shut up you prat or do you want another spanking?" asked Draco, "ooh! Promises promises" a muffled reply from the shower.

Draco really was tempted to join his husband in the shower but decided it's an activity best left for the next morning, long showers in the morning was one of the indulgences he and Harry rarely enjoyed because of Draco's training schedule and tomorrow was one of those rare days where they both could sleep in and enjoy the day in bed as Harry didn't need to go to the restaurant till evening.

As soon as Harry came out of the bathroom still with wet hair, Draco pounced; in no time at all Draco's clothes were flying in every other direction in between the licking, and kissing and biting, "god! Baby you taste soo good!" exclaimed Harry in between kissing and sucking Draco's neck. Draco was incoherent as usual by his husband's attention; only Harry can turn him into blabbering idiot. Suddenly Harry stopped and drawled "I want to taste other parts of you now" and dropped to his knees.

He started kissing Draco's thighs, and hipbones, then following the same path with his tongue, and then biting the sharp hipbones, which he knew drove his husband wild, and surely Draco started begging, "Harry! Please!"

"Shhh! My dragon, patience" drawled Harry and blew on the head, which was flushed red and leaking pre-cum, emitting a hissing noise from Draco. Harry kissed the head and licked the clear moisture away. He then licked the underside of the cock, licking the vain, making his cock twitch, then back to the head, he swirled his tongue around the slit and then pressed his tongue just the way his husband liked it, "mmm! Dray!" said Harry before taking Draco's cock all the way into his mouth. He worked on relaxing his throat and in no time he deep throated Draco. "Ahh!" was the only thing Draco could say, his senses filled with that warm mouth, the velvety suction and the wonderful tongue that was doing sinfully wicked think to his cock. He felt the familiar tug to his stomach, "baby, I'm going to come!" hissed Draco, Harry started sucking even more enthusiastically. As Draco came closer to orgasm; Harry started to play with his balls, one hard pull and Draco was coming, and Harry was drinking greedily, sucking in spurts after spurts. As Draco finished his knees buckled, and Harry stood up pulling Draco into a hard kiss letting him taste his own essence, "mmm! Baby you're so delicious" said a smirking Harry. "Hmm! Of course I'm! Give me a second and I'll return the favour" replied Draco. "Its ok baby tonight was for you; you can fuck me though the mattress tomorrow morning, now come on lets get to bed before you fall asleep on the carpet."

As they both made their way to the bed Harry put the blanket over them both turned the light off. As Draco spooned up behind him and kissed his neck, he couldn't help but wonder at his fortune 'how did I get such a wonderful husband' he thought. "Goodnight baby, you better bring me breakfast in bed tomorrow" said Harry as he dosed off. "I'll bring you breakfast in bed for the rest of our lives" came a sleepy reply.

Please review! Pweaty Pwease!


End file.
